mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery/Best Gift Ever
''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow Dash singing with stress MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking at Berryshine's wares MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "that's pretty, too" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity singing MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "one last chance" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "the holiday's here" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity sing together MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "make the holiday great" MLPBGE.png Ponies singing in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Rarity singing while shopping MLPBGE.png Mane Six on six-way split-screen MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and stallions walking through town MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle flying past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike running past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Rarity gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Rainbow gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy tangled in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Twilight's friends watch her freak out MLPBGE.png Twilight "just grabbing a few things" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle buying a cake MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports away yet again MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "what's a Hearthswarming Helper?" MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Rarity "it would save time" MLPBGE.png Spike "you could get the pony you pick" MLPBGE.png Spike fawning over Rarity MLPBGE.png Rainbow interrupts Spike's fantasizing MLPBGE.png Rainbow joins in on Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "will that help, Twilight?" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Applejack holding out her hat MLPBGE.png Twilight looking at a list MLPBGE.png Twilight writing on the back of her list MLPBGE.png Symbols going into AJ's hat MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Spike and Fluttershy pick Hearthswarming Helpers MLPBGE.png Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike holding papers MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike see who they got MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "thanks to all of you" MLPBGE.png Twilight "ready to celebrate by then!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy excited for Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Main ponies going their separate ways MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash follows Fluttershy around MLPBGE.png Rainbow "what about your favorite food?" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy surprised by Rainbow's question MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "I couldn't pick just one" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "hurt the other foods' feelings" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "riiiiight..." MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "there's gotta be something" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "you really, really like" MLPBGE.png Rainbow giving Fluttershy a subtle smile MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "I really, really like..." MLPBGE.png Fluttershy thinking about what she likes MLPBGE.png Fluttershy answers "everything!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow annoyed by Fluttershy's answer MLPBGE.png Fluttershy curious about Rainbow's questions MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "anything you don't like?" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy thinks about what she doesn't like MLPBGE.png Fluttershy answers "not liking things!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow frustrated by Fluttershy's answers MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flies away from Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy waves goodbye to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking in a jewelry store window MLPBGE.png Spike surprises Fluttershy outside the window MLPBGE.png Spike looking in the jewelry store window MLPBGE.png Fluttershy nodding to Spike MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "she loves shiny things" MLPBGE.png Spike getting a sneaky idea MLPBGE.png Spike pretending to be hopeless MLPBGE.png Spike "she's so hard to shop for" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy offering to help Spike MLPBGE.png Fluttershy talking to Spike MLPBGE.png Spike holding up Rainbow Dash cutie mark MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "I was just talking to Rainbow Dash" MLPBGE.png Spike "great idea!" MLPBGE.png Spike "we should trade ponies!" MLPBGE.png Spike swaps papers with Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike hugging Rarity's paper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy confused about trading MLPBGE.png Spike "it's not against the rules" MLPBGE.png Spike "you know what Rainbow Dash likes" MLPBGE.png Spike smiling giddily at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike "what a surprise!" MLPBGE.png Spike grinning innocently at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike thanks Fluttershy and leaves MLPBGE.png Spike speeds away from Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash paper MLPBGE.png Applejack asking Fluttershy for help MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "do you want to trade names, too?" MLPBGE.png Applejack looks confused at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack pushing Fluttershy's hoof away MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking very relieved MLPBGE.png Fluttershy smiles at Applejack with relief MLPBGE.png Rainbow Falls covered in snow MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and Applejack enter the Craft Fair MLPBGE.png Applejack nudges Fluttershy with her elbow MLPBGE.png Applejack "meet back here in an hour" MLPBGE.png Applejack goes off by herself MLPBGE.png Fluttershy about to buy a Daring Do book MLPBGE.png Disguised Flam "there's only a few left!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy sees a stampede of ponies MLPBGE.png Ponies stampeding past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "limited number of what?" MLPBGE.png Flam "Holly the Hearth Warmer" MLPBGE.png Flim addressing Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy approaching Flim's stand MLPBGE.png Flim "everypony is talking about" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "wouldn't wanna miss out on that" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "that sounds just like her!" MLPBGE.png Flim "well, look no further!" MLPBGE.png Flim giving a Holly the Hearth Warmer doll to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking at Holly the Hearth Warmer MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "how much does it cost?!" MLPBGE.png Applejack walking up to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack "I've narrowed down my choices" MLPBGE.png Applejack holding fire-dancing sticks MLPBGE.png Applejack holding Power Ponies comic MLPBGE.png Applejack "unenchanted, I think" MLPBGE.png Applejack shocked by Fluttershy's doll MLPBGE.png Applejack repulsed by Fluttershy's doll MLPBGE.png Holly the Hearth's Warmer doll MLPBGE.png Fluttershy presents Holly the Hearth's Warmer MLPBGE.png Fluttershy nuzzles Holly the Hearth's Warmer MLPBGE.png Fluttershy pulling Holly doll's pullstring MLPBGE.png Holly doll "I love being an expensive toy!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy proud of her doll purchase MLPBGE.png Applejack questions Fluttershy's purchase MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "the must-have gift of the season" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "and in short supply" MLPBGE.png Ponies passing by with Holly dolls MLPBGE.png Applejack "short supply, huh?" MLPBGE.png Applejack "how much did that set you back?" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy proud "all my bits!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy makes a realization MLPBGE.png Fluttershy horrified "all my bits?" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy asks Applejack for some bits MLPBGE.png Applejack giving some bits to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack suspicious of Fluttershy's doll MLPBGE.png Applejack plugs her nose from doll's smell MLPBGE.png Applejack asks where Fluttershy bought the doll MLPBGE.png Fluttershy pointing at Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Applejack unable to see over the crowd MLPBGE.png Applejack and Fluttershy go behind the tent MLPBGE.png Flam trotting into the tent MLPBGE.png Applejack and Fluttershy peek into the tent MLPBGE.png Applejack angry to see Flim and Flam MLPBGE.png Applejack irritated by Flim and Flam MLPBGE.png Flim "we said no refunds!" MLPBGE.png Applejack clearing her throat MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam displeased to see Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack "what are y'all doin' with these dolls" MLPBGE.png Applejack "don't you have a resort to run?" MLPBGE.png Flam holding a stack of bits MLPBGE.png Curtains close behind Applejack and Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy interested in resort expansion MLPBGE.png Applejack "no excuse for sellin' cheap dolls" MLPBGE.png Flim "giving ponies what they want" MLPBGE.png Flam "shopping for the perfect gift is stressful" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "oh, that's true" MLPBGE.png Flim "something that really stands out" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy taken by Flim and Flam's words MLPBGE.png Applejack face-hoofs MLPBGE.png Flam "the hottest gift in Rainbow Falls" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "woo-hoo?" MLPBGE.png Applejack tapping a Holly doll MLPBGE.png Holly the Hearth's Warmer doll falls on ground MLPBGE.png Fluttershy holding a hoofful of bits MLPBGE.png Fluttershy about to give Flim and Flam more bits MLPBGE.png Fluttershy stops herself from giving away more bits MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "they really are good at selling" MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam eject AJ and Fluttershy from tent MLPBGE.png Applejack glaring back at Flim and Flam's tent MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "Rainbow Dash wouldn't want this!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy seething with anger MLPBGE.png Fluttershy lightly kicks a rock MLPBGE.png Fluttershy with a sore hoof MLPBGE.png Applejack holding Holly the Hearth's Warmer doll MLPBGE.png Applejack tosses the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "Flim and Flam have a point" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "we can't tell ponies what to buy" MLPBGE.png Applejack observing Rainbow Falls ponies MLPBGE.png Applejack "maybe we can show 'em!" MLPBGE.png Flam "what are you doing here?" MLPBGE.png Applejack "same as everypony else" MLPBGE.png Applejack pointing at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack "I knew I had to buy some" MLPBGE.png Applejack listing her family members MLPBGE.png Applejack pleased with her purchase MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "your granny, your brother, and your sister" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "they are all so different" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "right gift for all of them" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "must-have for one pony" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "must-have for everypony" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy gauging the crowd's reaction MLPBGE.png Applejack "that's true!" MLPBGE.png Applejack "getting the right gift for" MLPBGE.png Applejack wants to return the dolls MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam shout "no refunds!" MLPBGE.png Ponies walk away from Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim runs after the leaving customers MLPBGE.png Applejack and Fluttershy look satisfied MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "gifts for Spike or Rainbow Dash" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "It's already Hearth's Warming Eve" MLPBGE.png Applejack looking in her bag MLPBGE.png Applejack "ain't what they're expectin'" MLPBGE.png Applejack holding out Holly dolls MLPBGE.png Applejack "yay" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "don't do that" MLPBGE.png Main ponies returning to the castle MLPBGE.png Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ looking depressed MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "how did everypony's shopping go?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity unsure how to answer MLPBGE.png Applejack prolonged awkward "yeah..." MLPBGE.png Fluttershy knocks on the castle door MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike disappointed in themselves MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike hear Twilight scream MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike curious about commotion MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla out of castle MLPBGE.png Winterzilla approaches the decorations MLPBGE.png Applejack "get rid of this thing" MLPBGE.png Discord "hello?!" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing arrows at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy feeling incredibly nervous MLPBGE.png Fluttershy covers her face with her scarf MLPBGE.png Fluttershy tries talking to winterzilla MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy thrown back by winterzilla's roar MLPBGE.png Fluttershy with disheveled mane MLPBGE.png Fluttershy with an angrily serious Stare MLPBGE.png Fluttershy reprimanding the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "how you plan on behaving" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "you can march yourself" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy telling winterzilla to leave MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Fluttershy comforts the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "gone for the holidays" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy gives winterzilla a comforting hug MLPBGE.png Fluttershy allows winterzilla to join ponies MLPBGE.png Winterzilla smiling at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shrieks at living pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts the pudding with magic MLPBGE.png Discord teleports away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Rainbow carries Applejack away from pudding MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Winterzilla backs away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and winterzilla shocked MLPBGE.png Winterzilla cracks one eye up MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and winterzilla look happy MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie shocked by Twilight's apology MLPBGE.png Fluttershy apologizes to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Rainbow tosses the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Rainbow apologizes to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "he's a big sweetheart" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "he ended up being" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "really helpful" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and RD hear winterzilla enter MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "actually kind of nice" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy bashfully blushing MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "saved the day for once" MLPBGE.png Discord "oh, really?" MLPBGE.png Discord puts Fluttershy on a pedestal MLPBGE.png Fluttershy with medal and feather boa MLPBGE.png Discord crowns Fluttershy the hero MLPBGE.png Fluttershy gets showered with confetti MLPBGE.png Fluttershy nuzzling the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Twilight "could've been big or small" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy hugging the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking coyly at Discord MLPBGE.png Fluttershy giving Discord a present MLPBGE.png Fluttershy hugging Discord MLPBGE.png Discord hugging Fluttershy back MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png The Great Escape Room Main five's eyes in the darkness BGES2.png AJ steps on Rainbow's tail in the dark BGES2.png Rainbow looking upset at Applejack BGES2.png Fluttershy addresses her friends in the dark BGES2.png Main five in the illuminated barn BGES2.png Main five blinded by the sudden light BGES2.png Mane Six in Pinkie Pie's escape room BGES2.png Pinkie "holiday clues, puzzles, and riddles" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "are hidden everywhere!" BGES2.png Twilight confused; her friends gasp BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle "come on, everypony" BGES2.png Twilight "we're experts at escape rooms" BGES2.png Fluttershy starting to look scared BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "I don't remember" BGES2.png Rarity "you created this escape room!" BGES2.png Pinkie "I made sure to forget everything" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "so I can play, too" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie happily bouncing away BGES2.png Fluttershy and Rarity look concerned BGES2.png Fluttershy balancing with wreaths BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing on a pogo stick BGES2.png Fluttershy puts wreath around Pinkie's neck BGES2.png Rainbow "which one of these is the thing" BGES2.png Main ponies annoyed and upset BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing in front of her upset friends BGES2.png Main five hear the buzzer buzzing BGES2.png Mane Six looking at the wall clock BGES2.png Pinkie Pie's friends cowering around her BGES2.png Rarity and Fluttershy trembling in fear BGES2.png Mane Six look at the rising gift box BGES2.png Giant gift box in front of Mane Six BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" BGES2.png Pinkie "wasn't that sooo much fun?!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie smiling; her friends exasperated BGES2.png Gummy blowing a noisemaker BGES2.png Mystery Voice Rainbow Dash smacks into Rarity BGES3.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash dizzy and sore BGES3.png Rarity "what are you two doing here?" BGES3.png Rainbow "I can't get through a sentence" BGES3.png Rainbow Dash "without being cut off!" BGES3.png Rainbow "tell those announcers to pipe down!" BGES3.png Fluttershy "I'm gonna ask them politely!" BGES3.png Fluttershy holding a hedgehog BGES3.png Fluttershy hears the P.A. system again BGES3.png Hedgehog fearfully curls up into a ball BGES3.png RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity hear another announcement BGES3.png Fluttershy "that keeps happening" BGES3.png Rainbow Dash "chat with those announcers" BGES3.png Fluttershy and Rarity about to storm the office BGES3.png Rainbow and Rarity kick in the office door BGES3.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity look inside the office BGES3.png RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity shocked to see AJ BGES3.png Rainbow "all those voices were yours?" BGES3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy look at each other BGES3.png Applejack's friends watch her telling stories BGES3.png Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy listening to AJ BGES3.png Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy smiling together BGES3.png Rarity sipping hot cocoa BGES3.png |index}}